The Elgaia Games: Celestial Sky
by GodlessArias
Summary: The Games are a centrepiece in every year. It holds enemies together as they cheer for their favorites. But this year...it won't be the same. Because the Summoners this year are much more powerful than one could EVER imagine. (P.S. Lucius is not allowed. Just him and Lucia. I do not need people feeding him hero crystals and fujins and destroying stuff in one hit)
1. Chapter 1: OC form

The Elgaian Games: Winning Is Everything.

 **Nyxana: Welcome, welcome! Time for the Elgaian Games Submission to begin!**

 **Solane: In this story, the OCs will form the selected 6 teams (two to each team) that goes on different missions in Grand Gaia to win the ultimate prize: A female unit named Lucia. So don't include her in your team. First 10 people get their OCs as participants. The next 6 become the Demon Slayers or Imperial Guards that will help each team in their mission. 11 more participant spots.**

 **Nyxana: Rules are:**

 **All units are allowed. (Except Lucia, of course. None of her forms accepted!)**

 **Cheating, or attempt to do so, will result in disqualification. No appeal will be taken.**

 **The use and/or bringing of items IS allowed, but only one set can be taken to each battle. Attempt to bring more than 5 items will be counted as cheating. It is mandatory to bring a set of cures and Fujin Potions. 2 Full Revives will be provided to you upon reaching the site of the next challenge. Any contestant found with any other revives or more than 2 Full Revives will be awarded demerit points and will not be allowed to use any spheres for the remainder of the contest.**

 **Stealing is highly forbidden in the lounge and on the field. We are warning you that we will watch you day and night if you attempt to steal.**

 **Killing an opponent is not allowed. You are supposed to defeat them, not murder them**

 **Failure to comply results in instant disqualification.**

 **All Summoners must be a Tactician or above in Arena and a Raid Class 4 to qualify. Forgery of documents is not allowed.**

 **Solane: The OC form (I don't mind keeping track of dupes. So go ahead and choose. However, units that have already been picked WILL be in your reserve team. E.g. someone picks Zenia, but I already chose her, so she will be part of that person's reserve team.)**

Name: Celestia "Celeste" Nyx

Nickname: Nyxana (actually her birthname. Celeste is her codename, just like the others.)

Age: (Be over 14 and under 40, please) 15

Gender: Male/Female (No joking around and saying "It" please)

Personality: (Dere system accepted) Yandere towards her units, kuudere towards everyone else. Very frigid towards others, hence people call her "The Ice Queen)

Appearance: Dark purple eyes and dresses Gothic Lolita-style during mealtimes. In the field she wears a three-quarter pair of light denim jeans, as well as a grey T-shirt that has the words "Angel" on it.

Backstory: The daughter of a prodigious family that has produced aeons of fighters, Celeste was both smart and a good warrior. Her father let her go to the Games on account that she would try to bring honour to the family's name.

Motto: (Summoners that come from prestigious families must have one, others do not) Ipso Medio Mundi Turbinibus (roughly, The World Keeps Spinning. Used Google Translate so yeah.)

Arena Rank: (you will be grouped based on this. ANYTHING from Tactician to Athena) Athena

Raid Class: (Either 4 or 5) 5

Units: (You get to have 6 reserves and 6 main squad members. The reserves cannot be 7star until you take them to the Mecha God section during Free Time.)

Main Squad:

Calamity Steel Chrome (leader), Ardent Dawn Avant (sub-leader), Obsidian Seraph Zenia, Merciful Beacon Charla, Mad Heretic Gazia, Quatre Marinus Duran.

Reserves:  
Devastation Queen Feeva, Void Pearl Ivris, Pumpress Semira, Phantom Fissure Aaron, Holy Ice Selena, Leviathan Sage Elimo

Powers/Weapons: Shadow magic that takes the form of shadow strings, and a longsword much like Selena's 2star form's only that it's much sharper and has a dark purple rose. This longsword further amplifies her abilites. (Nothing too OP, like "Can destroy universe in nod of head. One reason being how are we supposed to hold the games next year, second being too OP, like I just said).

Extra: She's very wealthy.

(Chapter 1 out soon!)


	2. Chapter 2: Prelude to the End

Chapter One

(TheRunAwayPanda and LazyCat0621's OCs are featured here)

Celeste: Thanks to LazyCat0621 for the name "Red Queen". And ShadowXBlade's story that inspired this is awesome. Go check it out.

"Nyxana Akiyama?" A nervous voice echoed in the hallways.

"Me. What is it?" She said calmly. A girl's face peeked out from behind.

The girl wore a white and fluffy bathrobe. A young man dual-wielding scythes stood next to her. The boy handed her a letter.

"It's from the Elgaia Federation. They want you to participate in the annual Elgaian Games."

The words inside were written in curvy, flowing script.

 _Dear Summoner,_

 _On behalf of the entire Elgaia Federation, we invite you, the girl known as "Red Queen", to the Elgaia Games. You will be part of the first team, composed of 3 people including yourself. The team that wins will receive a large sum of zel, 80 million per person, as well as 10 summon tickets and 50 Gems each._

 _You may bring only 10 units, but only 6 are allowed to be 7star, and those shall serve in your main squad._

 _Your partners will be decided later, when all invites have been sent out. We will give you a notice of the choosing time._

 _The rules are stated in the other letter. You will be given a single Summoning Ticket and 5 gems when you enter the building as a participation thanks. Your codename is Celestia "Celeste" Nyx._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Eriole of the Imperial Guard and the Akras Summoners Hall Elders._

Nyxana stepped calmly into the warmth of her home. Avant walked out of the corner, nearly giving her a heart attack. "Pardon me, Milady, but Luther, Narza, Tora, Zebra, Zurg and Mare are in a fight about the "best" fallen god. Well, more like just Narza, Tora, Zebra and Mare."

Even as they neared the dining room, squabbles could already be heard.

"Master Cardes is much better than any of the other Gods could ever be!" Zebra's loud voice announced.

Narza huffed, greatly resembling Kira at this point in time. "Milady Maxwell is much better. She gave me faith when I had none. She gave me a cause. She gave me-"

"She gave you freaking insanity, now shut up before I make you, Narza! Cardes-sama is the best!" Normally peaceful Tora had gone ballistic. Vines twisted angrily, lashing against the window. Nyx sighed. "Leave them. Avant, lock the door, Chrome, fetch me half the padlocks in the house, please, tell Aaron and Elimo to drop by and help, Charla."

(Not to worry, these guys are all free to take.)

"So will you go?" Tia, the most innocent one, had gone up to Nyx.

"Yeah, sure. Of course."  
"Let's see. Chrome, Avant, Charla, Zenia, Gazia…and Duran. My main team. Then…Feeva, Ivris, Semira, Aaron, Elimo, and finally…Selena! Charla, tell them. We need to pack our bags, the competition begins in two weeks' time."

(At another house. Celeste: Lily Shinko belongs to TheRunAwayPanda)

A gentle-looking girl opened the door.

"Letter for Miss…Lily Shinko. Is she here?" "I'm Lily." The girl said.

"Oh? A letter from Elgaia? Thanks!"

Lily skipped down the hallways of her quaint, cosy home, reading the letter.

"Codenames? What….?" She asked out loud.

"Milady Shinko, what is that letter?" A male holding a huge rod said. "A letter to join…the Elgaia Games. Ten units, one main squad, one reserve squad." She said.

"Hmm…of course you're coming with me, Rhoa, and I guess Piany too, oh, and Vermillion HAS to come, Jed's up…the Mecha God area will be perfect for Haile, Kagura, Reis and Drevas…Charis! Cyan! You guys are coming with us! Aurelia, you too!" Lily smiled happily.

"This will be the perfect chance to prove my strength!"

(At LazyCat0621's house AKA Sunny's home)

"Huh? El-Elgaian Games? Grand prize? What?" Sunny stared down at the letter in her hands. "You have been chosen, Fallen Bloom?" She gazed at the letter until the words "80 million zel" "50 gems" and "10 summon tickets" caught her attention.

"Okay then…I guess since they're willing to offer us such a big reward, I might as well try. After all, I can get two summons free just by participating…" Sunny thought.

(Nyx: Newsflash. Due to an OC by Ayfxa the Copycat, two more places taken. 4 more to go.)

(Aisha and Aiden's home. Units taken by them: Aisha, Shera, Reeze, Farlon, Signas, Rowgen, Kuhla, Nalmika, Phee, Grahdens)

"Aisha! Mail for both of us!" Aiden yelled from the driveway.

"Mail? For what?"  
"The Elgaian Games, sis! Forgot about them already?" Aiden replied.

Aisha sighed and summoned the unit she was named after, Drake Angel Aisha.

"Aisha, should we go? It's going to be horrible, we've all seen it."

"Of course, Milady. May I come?"

"Yes. Of course you may, Aisha."

(Firodile Crocotra belongs to Ayfxa the Copycat)

"Wow…female unit…with such a lovely chest…I'm entering this!" Firo announced.

His unit, Goddess Lidith, sighed.

"My apologies to you, female unit…if we win we get you."

"When we win, not if we win, Liddy." Eve said, her Rantoul's tentacles floating slightly. She gazed at their Summoner, who appeared to be suffering from a horrible pervert nosebleed.

"For a Dimension Traveller who has sustained approximately 1046 blows to the head, crotch and torso, you would think he's learnt his lesson by now." Luther joined in, four swords smouldering. "But…of course not."

Four units sighed in perfect harmony.

"Well. We should be getting to the Summoning Gate. Summoner got one ticket in the mail today." Cyclopean Ultor broke the silence.

(Summoning 101, with the Pervert, I meant Firodile)

Ardin walked up to the altar with the 5 gems they had exchanged the Summon Ticket for. "Oh grand god Lucius, grant us with a new unit…one that can serve us well…"

"Preferably Zenia. Her body at 7star is delightful." Firo mumbled under his breath. Eve "accidentally" hit his foot with the side of her weapon.

"Super Rare Summon rates are up. We might get a 6star this time, perfect for these two Burst Emperors." Lidith said.

"I don't trust humans who destroy the forest!" A girl's voice spoke from the gate.

"Lolicon…" Firo mumbled, scrutinizing her. "Perfect! Burst Emperors, fuse into her. And three Earth crystals!"

"W-what?" The young girl said, before gasping. "This feels so good! All my power is unlocking! I'm getting stronger!"

"Yes!" Eve said, smiling.

"Young lady, would you mind joining us in the Elgaian Games? We need a healer."

"Of-of course, Summoner. I'm glad to provide assistance."


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity Is Beautiful

Chapter Two: iNsANity

(Arias: Decided to call her Nyxana. Can't stick with Celeste. P.S. OC submission is closed, milady and master.)

 **Arias: I'm back! Did anyone miss me?**

 ***crickets chirping***

 **Arias: Let's begin! Chapter 2's up!**

Whispers surrounded the young boy as he walked into the town. A brown hood covered his face. A golden bracelet was on his hand. A girl in geisha-like clothing stood next to him, smiling crazily. He had one arm wrapped around her. His other hand was swinging a musket that had a sinister feeling to it, and a sword was sheathed on his back.

Nyxana, sitting at the top of the training facility with Avant and Chrome, looked down.

"Who is that guy?" She asked.

"They say he's the cousin of Dylan Arkbalde, one of Akras' famous Summoners. His name is Tory Arkblade." Feeva walked up behind them. Chrome barely caught Avant before he toppled off the roof. "He summoned his first unit at the age of…12, I believe. Kikuri's Three Star form. Now…it appears she's become Seven Stars. You should watch out. People say the once kind-hearted boy is no more, thanks to her. He went insane."

"The other candidates? Anything about them?" Avant brought that topic up.

"Yes. I just got this list."

In large, fanciful script were the words:

Elgaian Games: Celestial Sky Participants

Nyxana Akiyama

Tory Arkblade

Lily Shinko

Firodile Crocotra

Jesse Arrior

Sunny (no last name given)

Auriel (no last name given)

Auren (no last name given)

Aisha Skye

Aiden Skye

Hawk Halcyon

"That's it? Gonna be easy pickings, Nyx." Zenia walked up behind her. "I know, Zenia. However, there are still 2 more places. Anyone could join." Nyx replied. "This "Tory" will hopefully be fun. I haven't had a good opponent in years!" Gazia complained, jumping out of his portal. (Arias: His portal is that weird circle thingy he does when normal attacking in 7star)

"Speaking of good opponents, Nyx, isn't it time for Semira to visit the Mecha God dungeon? We promised to take her." "Ah yes, correct." Nyx commented. "Pumpress Semira! We summon you!" A rainbow circle glowed and Semira appeared. "Mecha God today?" The Empress of Pumpkins asked. "Yes, of course." Chrome replied. They got up and walked away.

 _If they'd looked back._

 _Just for a second._

 _Looked down at Tory and Kikuri._

 _Chrome would've have seen Kikuri aiming her kunai._

 _Avant would've have seen the gun Tory had been swinging around aimed at Nyx's back._

 _Nyx would've seen the bullet coming._

 _Gazia would've felt the bullet as he deflected it. (Unknowingly in this case)_

 _For, when one is insane._

 _All they know is this:_

 _Kill your opponents._

 _Show no mercy._

 _And never, ever let anything get in your way._

 _Little did they know, people like Nyxana, Auren, Auriel, Aisha, Jesse, Hawk, Aiden, Lunar, even Lily, Firodile or Sunny, won't die so easily._

 _They die of their own accord, when they want to or when they have to._

 _So, dear Tory Arkblade, watch out._

 _You might mess with the wrong people._

Lily picked up her list and examined the back.

"Teams: Team 1: Nyxana Akiyama, Sunny, **Lily Shinko**. Team 2: Auren, Auriel, Jesse Arrior. Team 3: Firodile Crocotra, Aisha Skye, Aiden Skye, Hawk Halcyon. Team 4: Lunar Rin (known to some as Lunar Lin), Hawk Halcyon and Tory Arkblade. The teams will be switched around, so hey, no questioning. Noel."

More words followed. Lily seemed slightly worried, for battling the demons in Ishgria had already been very tough. Thoughts of Noel's power and numerous gems followed.

 _Report to the Research Lab next Monday. You will face my mighty, invincible_ (Arias: Mirror Nyx kinda rolled her eyes here) _creations-the vengeful guile demon Mora, the technologically-advanced monstrosity Beiorg, the tree demoness Morderlim and the war god Shusui. Lots will be drawn to determine your opponents._

Nyx's eyeballs shot upwards. "That's all? Not even Lucius? And hey, if my team gets Shusui I will hang Noel up by his neck."

Avant mumbled. "Poor team that gets Morderlim. She's infamous in Ishgria for her power to make nature strangle her opponents, according to Quaid."

"Noel? You have rigged the lots in such a way Nyxana will face the most powerful demon?" The shadowy man asked.

"Of-of course, s-sir. Nyxana will be dead tomorrow. I will ensure that. Morderlim has three-time revivals and incredible AOE attacks. Nothing can survive her."

"Alright, then. At least it gives my son a better chance at winning."  
Noel turned to leave, but as he did so, malicious laughter filled the place.

"At last! Akiyama, the centuries of hurt you have done to my family will end! (Something, a name I cannot tell you, don't want spoilers) ABOVE ALL!"

(Arias: That's all, next chapter soon! By the way, anyone mind commenting their free unit of choice? Mine's Charla. Curious about yours)


End file.
